Unstopable war
by Stacychicky
Summary: *trilogy to my other stories* Undertaker and Ric Flair are going to war, but does it go to far?
1. Default Chapter

Dear mom,  
  
To catch you up on stuff....In the past year...Myself and Edge have been dating. It will be one year tommorow. Dad is starting to get use to us being together. RVD you know my biological dad, i see him on the weekdays and stay with him on the weekends. He is trying so hard to make up for lost time. Also I am still a wrestler even though no one is really happy about me doing this for a living. Yes mom I am now 18. Also this year dad is going after Ric Flair for some reason. I don't know why and frankly i don't care as long as my friends like David Flair, doesn't get hurt. I trained with David for a while and we were tight and still are. The other day dad wanted to get under Ric Flair's skin and so he attacked Ric Flair's best friend. Double A. Well mom I got to go David invited me to the WWE Training Facility to talk to everyone about how WWE works. See ya soon.  
  
Love, Stacy Calloway  
  
PS: Mom even though your not my blood mom..you are still my mom in my heart..i do love you  
  
Well I put the letter in an envelope and mailed it. I then got in my car and headed to meet David.When I arrived at the building, I saw my father's motercycle.  
  
Stacy to herself: I wonder what he is doing here....Oh No David.  
  
I got out of my car and ran into the building. There was a group of guys together talking.  
  
Stacy: Can some one tell me where David Flair is.  
  
Guy: In the men's locker room.  
  
Stacy: OK  
  
Guy: I wouldn't go in there though  
  
Stacy: Why?  
  
Guy: Just trust me you really don't wanna go in there  
  
Stacy: Thanks....o by the way do you know where my dad, the Undertaker is?  
  
They all look at eachother and then her.  
  
Guy: He's in there too  
  
Stacy: OH NO  
  
I headed to the locker room. I opened up the door and all I saw was a camera crew. I saw the camera focusing on some one in the shower. I push the camera crew to the side. I saw my dad and he had his arm around David. David was all bloody.  
  
Stacy: OH MY GOD DAVID! DAD HOW COULD YOU.!  
  
Taker: STACY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Stacy: DAVID INVITED ME. YOU KNOW THAT DAVID IS MY FRIEND. I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WAR AGAINST PEOPLE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS...I HATE YOU SO MUCH...NOW GO GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!  
  
The Undertaker stood up and looked down at me.  
  
Taker: I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!  
  
Stacy: YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER...MY FATHER IS RVD.  
  
The Undertaker looked kind of hurt by that.  
  
Taker: Well talk about this later tonight  
  
Stacy: YOUR DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!  
  
He looked at the camera...  
  
Taker: Flair say yes or your daughter is next... I won't stop until you say yes!  
  
The Undertaker left. I then .ran to David  
  
Stacy: David i'm sorry he did this to you. I will make it up to you i promise.  
  
David: It's not your fault.  
  
David passed out.  
  
Stacy: David? David? Some one get help! 


	2. Undertaker vs his daughter

The ambulance came and took David to the hospital. I wanted to go, but I had to go to the arena because I had to wrestle Crash Holly tonight. Vince put me into that match to up the ratings of WWE. I arrived at the arena and I went into my dressing room. My anger was past the boiling point and my match was 1st. I got into my wrestling clothes and headed to the ring. Crash was already out there when my music came on. I usally jump out of the back and get the crowd going,but I was too angery. I walked downt he ramp and into the ring.  
  
JR: She doesn't look happy  
  
KING: Usally she is smiling adn she gets the crowd going  
  
JR: Well i heard a rumor  
  
King: what was the rumor  
  
JR: That Undertaker attacked a friend of Stacy's  
  
King: I wonder who  
  
JR: We'll find out later i bet  
  
The match went on and I went after Crash. He sure can fight, but I got him pinned 1,2,3. The bell sounded and the crowd went wild.  
  
Announcer: And the winner of this match due to a pin fall Stacy Calloway!  
  
After Crash went up the ring, I took a microphone and the crowd cheered me on.  
  
Stacy: As y'all can see today i am not in the best of moods. Usally i come running out of the back and get y'all fired up, but something happened today that made me madder than i ever been. Let's show the footage.  
  
On the screen it showed what happened. While everyone watched I turned away because I didn't wanna see David getting beaten up.  
  
JR: Stacy is looking away from the video  
  
King: I would to...I mean this is one of her friends  
  
JR: I can see why she is upset  
  
King: Well let's see what she has to say about it.  
  
Stacy: Undertaker !  
  
The crowded booed at his name. While they booed Jr adn King talk for a second.  
  
King: Undertaker? what happened to dad?  
  
JR: You saw the video, she told the Undertaker that RVD is her dad.  
  
King: She must be very very mad.  
  
JR: I would be too now lets listen  
  
The camera goes back to me.  
  
Stacy: I told you to not hurt my friends, but you went too far. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH HERE TONIGHT.  
  
JR:A MATCH?  
  
King: OH NO  
  
JR: A MATCH WITH HER FATHER THE UNDERTAKER  
  
King: I DOUBT HE WILL ACCEPT  
  
RVD'S music comes on. RVD enters the ring and takes a microphone.  
  
RVD: Sweety you don't know what your saying  
  
Stacy: I know what i am saying...he has went too far  
  
RVD: That maybe but he is your father and you can't fight him  
  
Stacy: He's not my father...you are  
  
RVD: Stacy be reasonable.  
  
Then the Undertaker's music comes on. He walked out and walked to the ring. RVD gave him his microphone.  
  
Stacy: SO DO YOU EXCEPT UNDERTAKER! 


	3. You are starting to become your father

Taker: Now listen young lady...I've had enough of your disrespect...so you walk you butt to my dressing room and we'll talk about this.  
  
Stacy: YES OR NO IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO ANSWER  
  
Taker: NO NOW GO  
  
Stacy: Sorry to tell you this, but you have no choice...  
  
I took out a contract and showed him  
  
Stacy: I talked to Mr.McMahon and this contract says you and I have a match tonight against eachother and if you don't fight me you will be fired.  
  
The crowd cheered and The Undertaker and RVD looked shocked. I threw the contract at him and got out of the ring and walked up the ramp backward and started laughing. I went to my dressing room and Edge was in there. When i entered the door he got up and hugged me. We then kissed.  
  
Edge: man I'm never going to tick you off  
  
Stacy: HA! HA! HA! Don't worry I would never do this to you  
  
Edge: Good  
  
Stacy: But this isn't his yard anymore it's mine  
  
Edge: Stacy?  
  
Stacy: What?  
  
Edge: You worry me  
  
Stacy: Why?  
  
Edge: Stacy too tell you the truth you are starting to sound like your father did during his, " You need to respect me, this is my yard" period.  
  
Stacy: This is different  
  
Edge: How?  
  
Stacy: This is personal when he did it , it wasn't personal it was just a story line  
  
Edge: True, but becareful huh?  
  
Stacy: Your sexy when your worried  
  
Edge: I am huh?  
  
Stacy: Yea  
  
There then was a loud knock on my door.  
  
Stacy: Come in  
  
Then my Uncle Kane comes in.  
  
Stacy: Uncle Kane?!?!  
  
Kane: Edge will you excuse us please  
  
Edge: yea no problem..talk to you later babe  
  
Stacy: ok love ya  
  
EdgE: Love you more  
  
Edge and I kissed and then he left and Kane shut the door  
  
Stacy: If you came in here to change my mind...your wasting your time.  
  
Kane: Stacy?  
  
He looked at me with those concerned eyes  
  
Stacy: Uncle Kane I have to do this... its either fight him and show him i am an adult with my own feelings and my own mind or not fight him and lose a friend and lose my mind  
  
Kane: OK, but listen you be careful  
  
Stacy: I will  
  
I hugged him and he left. I decided to go visit Mr.McMahon. I knocked on his door. 


	4. The match

Mr.M: Come in  
  
I walked in and shook his hand  
  
Stacy: I just wanted to say thanks for letting me have this match  
  
Mr.M: You deserve it and plus it will boost the ratings  
  
Stacy: I hope so cuz i know it would make you happy  
  
Mr.M: It would well you better go to your match  
  
Stacy: ok thanks again.  
  
I walked out and headed toward the ring.  
  
The Undertaker's music was still going and I saw on the screen that The Undertaker was in the ring watching the top of the ramp in anticapation for me. My music hit and I knew I had to make it look good and I had to make the crowd cheer me on. So I ran out onto the top of the ramp and ran to the right then the left. The crowd was getting into it and cheering me on. I ran to the ring and I looked into the My dad, The Undertaker's eyes.  
  
JR: such fire in her eyes  
  
King: and look at the Undertaker. You can tell he doesn't wanna do this.  
  
Taker: Stacy I don't wanna hurt you  
  
Stacy: You already did..  
  
The bell sounded. I took one last look at him before I pushed him. He flew back and then looked at me like he didn't think i would do it.  
  
JR: WHOA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING  
  
King: I DID  
  
JR: WELL LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS.  
  
We fought. You could tell that I was angery and My dad, The Undertaker was worried that he might hurt me. I thought ok, i made my point... time to end this. I climbed onto the ropes and then jumped off it to kicked him, but he moved and I some how landed on my foot wrong. I held my ankle and cried in pain.  
  
JR: Stacy is hurt  
  
King: she landed on her ankle wrong  
  
JR: Let's see that again.  
  
They showed a replay  
  
JR: Can she still wrestle with a hurt ankle  
  
King: Don't know, let's watch  
  
Then he saw that I was hurt and he was going to help me, but i grabbed the ropes and limbed toward him. I started to fight him even though my ankle was getting worse and worse. The Undertaker, yea my dad, decided also to end it so he picked me up and threw me on the mat. 1,2,3. The bell sounded and then you heard....  
  
Announcer: The winner of this match to a pin fall is The Undertaker.  
  
At this point, I was in pain and I got all my anger out at my dad and I made my point. The Undertaker, I mean my dad came by me and picked me up and started carrying me up the ramp.  
  
Stacy: I'm sorry dad  
  
Taker: It's ok, I understand why you did it  
  
Stacy: I do love you  
  
Taker: I love you too...Let's get you to a trainer to look at your ankle. 


	5. Stacy is attacked

I rested my head on his chest as he carried me backstage.  
  
JR: Stacy is being carried off by her father  
  
King: I thought they hated eachtoehr, now they look like they love eachother again  
  
JR: They have a weird relationship  
  
King: That they do.  
  
I was in the trainer's office. I was getting checked out.  
  
Stacy: Well doc what is it?  
  
Trainer: a very bad spain  
  
Stacy: Can I still wrestle  
  
Trainer: Very bad idea  
  
Stacy: where did my dad go?  
  
Trainer: he said he will be back in a minute.  
  
Stacy: ok  
  
Then all of a suden the door bursts open and in comes Ric Flair. He grabbed my hair. The trainer runs out of the room.  
  
Ric: Sorry Stacy, but I need to make a point to your dad. He messes with my family and I mess with his. Nothing personal.  
  
Stacy: Please don't do this.  
  
Ric: Sorry have too. I won't hurt you too bad.  
  
He punched me a couple times. My lip started to bleed. I fell to the floor and he starts kicking me. I held my stomache in pain as he took a steel chair that was in the room and hit me over the head as i was trying to get up. After that I can't remember anything because I blacked out. I remember waking up to EMT's putting me on a stretcher and Edge,Kane, Undertaker, and RVD standing around me.  
  
Taker: Honey?  
  
No answer  
  
Kane :Stacy?  
  
At first i didn't know who it was. I thought it was just EMT's. So I tried to get up.Everyone tried to keep me down, but I push them away. I tore off the straps holding me down, I took off the neck brace and I tried to get up, but I could only stand half way up before I fell down. They tried to help me up, but again I pushed them away.  
  
Stacy: Leave me alone  
  
I said while tring to get up again.  
  
Stacy: I have to find my dad.  
  
Under taker grabbed Stacy's arm.  
  
Undertaker: Stacy i am right here.  
  
I rubbed my eyes to get them to focus. When I looked up at the man who was holding me I could now she it was the Undertaker.  
  
Stacy: DAD!  
  
I hugged him and started crying.  
  
Taker: shhhh...its ok  
  
Stacy: I asked him not too but he wouldn't listen  
  
Kane: Who? Who attacked you?  
  
Stacy: Ric Flair  
  
RVD: What?  
  
Taker: HE"S DEAD! 


	6. Do you love me?

Kane clears his throat. Undertaker looks up at him. Undertaker realized he needed to focus on his daughter right now.  
  
Stacy: I am fine.so EMT's thanks for your help.bye  
  
Edge: You were hit on the head hard are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital  
  
Stacy: I will be just fine  
  
Kane: You can barley stand straight  
  
Stacy: I just need some aspirin and water and I will be good as new.  
  
Edge: I'll go get the water!  
  
Kane: I have some aspirin in my bag I'll go get it  
  
Taker: I got to go talk to some one real quick.be back in a few  
  
They all left, but RVD and me. He sat down next to me  
  
RVD: Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Stacy: Yes .I am strong.I will be fine.  
  
The was a moment of silence.  
  
Stacy: Father?  
  
RVD: Yea sweetie  
  
Stacy: Do you love me?  
  
RVD: Of course I do why?  
  
Stacy: Are you just being in my life because you feel obligated or do you really wanna be in my life?  
  
RVD: Stacy I don't think I need to answer that  
  
Stacy: Why  
  
RVD: Because I think you know the answer to that.  
  
Stacy: Yea but sometimes I need to hear these things.  
  
RVD: You know I love you with all my heart.I want to be in your life. You are everything to me.  
  
Stacy: I love you too father  
  
We hugged. Just then Taker, Edge, and Kane came back. I took the aspirin and washed it down with water.  
  
Stacy : I am going to go take a shower maybe that will help me.  
  
Taker: I don't think that is such a good idea  
  
Stacy :Why not?  
  
Taker: You just got hit in the head..You shouldn't be alone in case you faint or black out.  
  
Stacy: I am fine now,.don't worry I will be just fine  
  
Taker: Ok but be back in 15 minutes  
  
Stacy: ok  
  
I limbed my way to the shower and on my way I saw that Christian and Kurt Angle were wrestling and then Ric Flair came down and hit Kurt Angle with a chair then start to walk back up the ramp. I thought hey this is time for pay back, but the problem was if I did something about it my dad, uncle, father, and boyfriend would see it and run after me and yell at me. I thought about it and decided that Ric has to pay. So I tried too run to the ramp, but it was more of a limp run. On my way I grabbed a chair and a microphone 


	7. Stacy vs Ric

Ric was now at the top of the ramp watching the match to make sure Kurt lost it. I ran from the back. The crowd was cheering me on. Ric turned around and I whacked him right on the head.  
  
JR: It's stacy ladies and gentlemen  
  
King: Why did she attack Flair  
  
JR: well rumor has it he attacked her this evening  
  
King: Oh i see and she is getting him back  
  
I grabbed the microphone I shoved in my pocket.  
  
Stacy: OH sorry Flair, It was nothing personal. You mess with my family and I mess with yours.  
  
I dropped the microphone and hit Ric Flair with my fist. I began to kick him over and over. 5 security guys came and dragged me away. Even though they were pulling me away I was trying hard to get back to Ric so I could beat him up some more. Meanwhile... RVD,Undertaker, Edge, and Kane weren't watching the TV they were sitting around talking about me. Anyways... After they had gotten me away from the ramp, they let go of me. I started walking back to my dressing room, but Terri came up to me for an interview.  
  
Terri: Stacy! May we have a word with you  
  
Stacy: Yea sure  
  
Terri: Stacy.the people are wondering why you attacked Ric Flair  
  
Stacy: Well Terri it is very simple.see this dry blood on my head?  
  
Terri: Yes  
  
Stacy :That is what Ric Flair did to me. You see I was getting my ankle checked out and bandaged when he came in and starting beating me up.  
  
Terri: Do you know why?  
  
Stacy: Yes I do. He said it was nothing personal, but if Undertaker messes with his family. He is going to mess with my dad's  
  
I started to walk away, but then turned back  
  
Stacy: and you know what Ric Flair, You just don't get anymore personal than beating up a defensless, innocent woman. If you have a problem with my father....then ok, but beating me up won't get you anywhere and i just proved that tonight so if...  
  
I couldn't finish my sentence because Ric Flair attacked me from behind.We started fighting throughout the halls. It was hard for me because of my ankle. He knew my ankle was hurt and he kept kicking it. Anyways our fight that he was winning was taken out into the parking lot. Meanwhile...RVD,Undertaker, Edge, and Kane looked at the clock and then the hall. No sign of Stacy. They decided to turn on TV. They saw Ric Flair beating up some one, but they couldn't tell who.  
  
JR: If you folks just turned in Ric Flair and Stacy Calloway have been fighting for the past 15 minutes.  
  
That's all they needed to hear before they ran out of the locker room and headed to the parkinglot. Meanwhile... 


	8. HHH and Ric team up

I was fighting him with everything I had, but it wasn't enough. We got to a car and he rammed my head into the trunk of the car. I fell on the ground. Flair picked me up and threw me in the trunk and drove away with me. Just as he was driving away RVD, Kane, Edge, and The Undertaker arrived in the parking lot. They looked around for me, but I wasn't there. They saw some security guards.  
  
Taker: Did you see a old, gray haired man around here with a teenage girl?  
  
Guard: Did she have dark brown curly hair?  
  
RVD: Yea she did.  
  
Guard: yea i saw them  
  
Kane: where are they?  
  
Guard: I saw the gray haired guy knock the girl uncontious and then put her in his trunk and drove off.  
  
Taker: NO OH MY ...WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER  
  
RVD: How long ago did they leave?  
  
Guard: About 1 minute before you got here  
  
Kane: Let's go find her  
  
Well when I started to wake up I was in a dark, cold room. I slowly got up and held my head. It hurt bad. I saw a door so I ran to it an started to pound and kick it.  
  
Stacy: FLAIR YOU BETTER LET ME OUT OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN YOU HEAR ME.  
  
There was no answer. I knew there was no way to get out so I went to the corner and started crying. Right then I wanted Edge, Kane, Undertaker, and RVD to be there with me. I heard foot steps. I dried my face and I stood up. The door unlocked and opened.  
  
Stacy: FLAIR YOU BETTER LET ME GO OR YOU WILL BE SORRY  
  
But it wasn't Flair who entered the room. It was HHH. I looked up.  
  
HHH: Hello Stacy  
  
Stacy: You? You and Flair?  
  
HHH: That's right  
  
Stacy: Why?  
  
HHH: Your family will be sorry they messed with us...We figured what means the most to them adn it was you so we will be holding you for a while so get comfertable.  
  
He then shut and locked the door. I started kicking the door and pounding on the door.  
  
Stacy: LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS  
  
They didn't come back. 


	9. Time for your medicine

The men searched for me, but no luck.(This whole next part sort of happened in the WWE and I am going to sqeezed it all together) The next day...Kane was going to have his shot at HHH's title shot and at the begining of the show HHH and Ric Flair came out and called out Kane. Kane stood at the top of the ramp with the Undertaker.  
  
Ric: Hey he didn't call you out here Taker!  
  
Undertaker: Well after he is done I am coming down there and kicking your....  
  
Ric: Hey Hey Hey....You touch me and Stacy is dead!  
  
Kane: You don't touch her or I will kill you  
  
HHH: speaking of killing...That's what I called you out here for...We know about Katie Vic. We know you killed her....Kane your a murderer!  
  
Kane: It was an accident....I didn't murder her  
  
HHH: Oh really well we have a video that shows you having sex with her in her coffin...Roll teh footage..  
  
(They showed the discusting..yet funny video)  
  
By now Kane and Undertaker were angery and were in the ring, but stopped when they heard my voice. They turned around and and saw me on the screen. While they watched it Ric and HHH left the building. The video showed me in the dark room kicking the door with my bad ankle and hitting the door.  
  
Stacy: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Then you saw me limp over to a corner and cry. Then next thing you saw was the door opening and HHH adn Ric coming in. Ric had a shot in one hand.  
  
Ric: Stacy time for your medicine!  
  
I backed away. They came closer. HHH reached for me and I kicked him in the groin area. HHH fell to his knees and I ran toward the door, but Ric blocked it. He came after me with the shot. I backed up. Then all of a sudden I was grabbed my HHH. I started screaming and kicking. Ric came on my side and pulled up my sleeves. The next thing I know he injected me with a shot. HHH let go of me and they left laughing. 2 minutes later I began to get dizzy and I just collapsed right then and there. The video ended. Undertaker and Kane looked angery and yet upset. They ran to the back and relized that they were gone. RVD, Kane, Undertaker,and Edge got together and talked.  
  
RVD: We have to find her guys  
  
Kane: She looked so scared  
  
Edge: I would be too  
  
They all looked at him  
  
Edge: I mean if I was a girl  
  
They all let out a weak laugh  
  
Taker: We don't know what they gave her  
  
RVD: It may have....no I can't think that way  
  
Kane: She will be fine.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Taker: Come in  
  
A man came in.  
  
RVD: What can we do for you?  
  
Guy: This tape just arrived for you  
  
RVD took it and the guy left. They all looked at the tape. They knew what it was and they were afraid to watch it. They put it in the VCR and turned on the TV. 


	10. Will David Save The Day?

It was me in another room and waking up. I got up slowly and looked around. I didn't know where I was. Then the door opened and in walked David Flair. He ran to meand hugged me.  
  
David: Are you ok? Did he hurt you?  
  
Stacy: David why is he doing this to me?  
  
David: I don't know, but I am going to get you out of here. You don't deserve this. You are my friend and I don't wanna see you hurt.  
  
David grabbed my arm and we are going to the door, but HHH and Ric appeared.  
  
Ric: David what are you doing here  
  
David: Getting Stacy out of here...this doesn't concern her  
  
Ric: Oh David it does  
  
David: I am taking her out of here and I won't let you hurt her anymore  
  
David was then knocked uncontious, but HHH  
  
Ric: Sorry son can't let you do that  
  
Stacy: DAVID? YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE  
  
Ric dragged David's body to a bed and then returned to the room. I started to cry. David was my last hope. HHH and Ric walked to me and I backed up. They backed me into the corner.  
  
Stacy: Please let me go  
  
Ric: Not til we talk to you  
  
Stacy: about what  
  
HHH: About your Uncle  
  
Stacy: what about him  
  
Ric: There's alot of stuff you don't know about him  
  
Stacy: Like what?  
  
HHH: Did you know that he murdered a young girl named....  
  
Stacy: Katie vic?  
  
HHH: How did you know  
  
Stacy: Because my uncle Kane told me about her and by teh way you dumb idiot it was an accident. He didn't murder anyone and if you say he did you are dumber than I thought.  
  
I guess I ticked off HHH really bad because he punched me in the face. My lip started to bleed. 


	11. Stacy ticks off HHH

Stacy: Ooo....hitting a girl make you a big man huh?  
  
HHH got even madder and started to choke me.  
  
HHH: Who's laughing now? Huh? You thought that was pretty funny...well let's see how funny this can be  
  
Stacy: Your face is funny.  
  
I managed to get out.  
  
Ric: Hunter...stop now...you don't wanna kill her just yet  
  
HHH: Yes I do  
  
I started geting dizzy and the lights began to get darker. After that I passed out.  
  
HHH let her go.  
  
Ric: She better not be dead or you will be the murderer  
  
HHH:She's fine...she'll wake up in a little bit.  
  
Ric checked her pulse.  
  
Ric: She has a pulse and is breathing  
  
HHH: What did I tell you...now let's go take your son else where. Then we will come back get Stacy and take her to the arena for our plan.  
  
The video then stopped. They were all quiet.  
  
RVD: They are bringing her here.  
  
Edge; Looks like we just have to wait.  
  
Mean while....Ric and HHH took David to a hotel room to recover. Mean while I woke up and gasp for air. When my breathing was back to normal I got up. I heard footsteps and talking... So I thought of a plan to escape. I hide behind the door and they opened it. They walked in.  
  
Ric: where did she go?  
  
Then I kicked HHH in the head and he flew down and I kicked Ric in the groin. He went down to his knees. I ran out the door and threw the halls. I didn't know where I was going all i know is I had to get away from them. I heard them coming to where I was. I ran some more. As I turned around I saw them coming. I ran some more, but then tripped. I tried to get up, but HHH and Ric started kicking me. After a couple of kicks they stopped. Ric took out another shot and injected it into me. I cried.  
  
HHH: Not so tough now are ya?  
  
Ric: She is strong and stubburn like her father and dad.  
  
HHH: Well pretty soon the drug will take effect and then we can do our plan...  
  
HHH and Ric looked down and smiled. I started getting sleepy and then I blacked out. 


	12. What do they want?

Meanwhile Ric and HHH put me into a wooden coffin, with small holes to breath. they put me into the car and we went to the arena. They carried the coffin to the ring.  
  
JR: Look its HHH and Ric Flair  
  
King: Look at what they're carrying  
  
JR: it looks like a coffin  
  
King: Who's in it  
  
JR: Maybe Katie Vic  
  
King: or worse  
  
JR: What can be worse  
  
King: what if Stacy's in there  
  
JR: I never thought about that. That would be horrible.  
  
In the ring they put the coffin down on a stand that was out there.  
  
HHH: Kane lets play a game...let's have you guess who's in the coffin...Here's a hint it's either Katie Vic or You neice Stacy.....  
  
Ric: and here's another hint...it's not Katie Vic....so why don't you come out and tell us who you think it is  
  
Kane's music came on and RVD, Kane, Undertaker, and Edge came out. They all stop at the top of the ramp.  
  
Ric: Come any further and we will torch this coffin and the person inside will burn.  
  
Kane: what do you want?  
  
HHH: We will give you the person who is in the coffin if Ric and I get too choose what type of match we will have at the Pay-per-view called Summer Slam.  
  
They all looked at eachother.  
  
Kane: Fine  
  
HHH: We will tell you on Monday what the matches will be..  
  
Ric: Nice doing business with you gentlemen.  
  
HHH: You may now have who is in the coffin.  
  
RVD, Kane, Undertaker, and Edge ran down and into the ring. HHH and Ric ran up the ramp and into the back. Undertaker lifted up the top of the coffin. I was in it. My eyes were open and I had on a Black dress. My arms were crossed. I looked like I was really dead yet with my eyes open i looked awake.  
  
RVD: my god  
  
Taker: Stacy?  
  
I didn't move.  
  
King: Its Stacy  
  
JR: Somethings wrong  
  
King: How can you tell  
  
JR: Look she isn't moving  
  
King: Maybe she is in shock  
  
Taker: STACY?  
  
He checked my pulse and my breathing. Both were fine.  
  
JR: Undertaker is checking her vitals  
  
King: well she is breathing and has a pulse.  
  
RVD: Get medic down here now!!!  
  
The medical team rushed in. Undertaker lifted me up and took me to the strecher. 


	13. Is Stacy really going to be ok

While taking me up the ramp on the stretcher Edge held my hand. While going in the back I squeezed his hand tighter. Edge looked down at me and I was snapping out of it.  
  
Edge: Wait! Stop!  
  
They all stopped.  
  
Edge: Stacy?  
  
Everyone looked down at me. I blinked a couple of times. Then I turned my head toward Edge.  
  
Stacy: Edge?  
  
I started to cry and he bent down to hold me.  
  
Edge: Hey hey it's ok you are safe with us now  
  
Stacy: I'm so tired and scared  
  
Taker: baby....close your eyes and go to sleep ok?  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. As they wheeled me to the ambulance wrestlers were popping out of their dressing room.  
  
Spike: Poor Stacy  
  
Bubba: She'll be ok now.  
  
Spike: yea  
  
Rock: my god....i should have been there  
  
Spike: we all should have  
  
The ambulance took me to the hospital. No one road with me because they had there own vehicales and they had to get their stuff. Plus they thought I was sleeping so they thought i wouldn't notice. Anyways...I heard a noise in the front so I opened my eyes and looking down at me was HHH. I tried to get up, but the straps kept me in. I tried to undo the straps, but HHH grabbed my hand.  
  
HHH: I don't think so!  
  
Tears trickled down my cheek.  
  
Stacy: Please leave me alone.  
  
HHH: That drug we gave you was sapposto keep ya in a open coma for 3 days An open coma is where your eyes are open but you can't talk or move., but now we will do it right this time.  
  
You could hear Ric laughing in the front....HHH took out a shot and went toward me.  
  
Stacy: Please don't do this 


	14. Doctor help her

HHH: You'll be fine in a couple of days. We just want to make sure you don't interfere in our matches  
  
Stacy: I promise I won't. Just let me go.  
  
Ric: Hunter is it don't yet?  
  
HHH: NO.  
  
Ric: Hurry we are running out of time  
  
I cried and struggled as he gave me the shot.  
  
One minute later....I couldn't feel or move anything.  
  
Ric: is it done?  
  
HHH:Yea she is now in the coma.  
  
Ric: good  
  
They pulled the ambulance over at the place where a limo was waiting. Ric and HHH untied the parametics and left. The parametics checked me and I couldn't move.They drove fast to the hospital. When they got there, they took me to the ER and did all sorts of tests. About 1 hour later...The main doctor and a cop went to the waiting room where the only people that were in there were RVD,Kane,Edge, Undertaker, Rock, Bubba, Spike, and Mr.McMahon.  
  
Doctor: Is there a Mark Calloway here?  
  
Taker: That's me  
  
Doctor: Your daughter...well...I think you better hear what Officer Roberts has to say.  
  
Officer: On the way to the hospital...2 men attacked and tied up the paramedics...One of them drove the ambulance and one gave your daughter a drug...  
  
Taker: WHAT?  
  
Doctor: After many tests the drug she was given was Wandison (as you can tell made up).  
  
Edge: What are you saying doctor.  
  
Doctor: This drug when entered in the blood stream makes it so the person can't talk or move in any way. The person is in a coma yet her eyes are open. That is what happened to your daughter.  
  
Undertaker sat down and put his face in his hands. Kane went over by him and put him arm around him. This was the first time anyone has ever seen the Undertaker so broken down.  
  
Doctor: one of you may see her now.the rest will have to wait 'til tomorrow  
  
Kane: You go brother  
  
Mr.M: We'll wait here until you come back  
  
Undertaker nodded and followed the doctor  
  
Doctor: you can only stay a few minutes  
  
Undertaker slowly opened up the door that was mine. I was lying their, tubes all over me, not moving. A tear went down his cheek. He went up to me and held my hand. He noticed the bruise I had on my wrist from HHH holding it so tightly.  
  
Taker: I should've rode with you. If I did this wouldn't have happened. I knew you would get hurt if you became a wrestler, but you couldn't take no for an answer. Now look at you. I blame myself. If I were a better father this wouldn't have happened. Everyone is out side. They want you to get better and I know you will. Well I better go before the doctor comes in and sees I am still here. We'll all come back in the morning. Love you princess and I always will.  
  
He kissed my cheek and went to the waiting room.  
  
RVD: How is she?  
  
Taker: I don't know if I can go back in there and see her tomorrow  
  
Edge: Why not?  
  
Taker: She looked terrible.Tubes all over her. She wasn't moving. HHH left a bruise on her wrist and she is just lying there looking at the ceiling. Its like she isn't really there.  
  
Spike: I know why they did this  
  
Taker: Why? 


	15. The end or is it really?

Spike: well in the ring HHH and Ric said they only took her so they can label the match right?  
  
Taker: Yea so?  
  
Spike: So if her dad and uncle get hurt in the ring what would she do?  
  
RVD: Come out and help  
  
Spike: Right  
  
Bubba: So they did this to stop her from interfering in the matches  
  
Spike: right  
  
Rock: but why not make the stipulation that Stacy can't come down or they will lose the match  
  
Taker: Cuz there stupid!  
  
Kane: Cuz they know what gets under our skin. They know we would do anything for family  
  
Mr.M: Well let's go and get some sleep and then lets all meet back here at 6 am  
  
They all nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~6 AM NEXT MORNING~~~~~  
  
Like they all agreed to.they all met at 6 am in the waiting room  
  
RVD: Ready?  
  
Edge: more than ready  
  
They all started walking toward the room, but they noticed Taker wasn't walking  
  
Kane: Aren't you coming Bro?  
  
Taker: I don't think I can  
  
Kane: You can.Stacy is waiting for you. Even though she is in a coma she knows your there and she can hear you.  
  
RVD: Come on man  
  
Taker: ok  
  
They all reached my room and went in. They were all in shock. Taker told them the night before what he saw, but this was something that they couldn't imagine. They stayed there and talked to her. Everyday they visited me.  
  
~~~~~Sunday-NIGHT OF SUMMER SLAM~~~~  
  
They all came in before they headed to the arena.They said they would take care of HHH and Ric. Taker and Kane told me what kind of matches HHH and Ric picked. For the HHH vs. Kane fight he picked a casket match and for the Undertaker and Ric match they picked a Steel Cage match. They left and all went to the Arena. Meanwhile.while a nurse came in to check on my vitals. I began to blink and I turned my head and grabbed her arm  
  
Nurse: DOCTOR!  
  
The doctor came in.They checked me out and said it was a miracle. I was 95% healed. The 5% were the sprained ankle that was worse than ever, but I was all better.  
  
Stacy: I want to leave  
  
Doctor: No a good idea  
  
Stacy: I am 18 and I can go just give my the papers.I have to do something  
  
The doctors gave me the papers and I filled them out. I got into a cab and then left for the arena. I got there just in time for the cage match. It had started and so far HHH was winning. I limped out of the back,  
  
JR: ITS STACY  
  
KING: JR IT'S A MIRACLE.  
  
JR: YES IT IS  
  
KING: WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?  
  
JR: I DON'T KNOW LETS SEE.  
  
The crowd went wild as I walked down the ramp. HHH saw me and dropped the Undertaker. HHH walked to the side of the cage that I was on. He started yelling at me through the cage. I smiled as I walked down.  
  
HHH: What the hell are you doing here  
  
Stacy: To watch my dad kick your.  
  
HHH: Come in here and say that  
  
Stacy: can't  
  
HHH: why not? Chicken?  
  
Stacy: Because of what's behind you.  
  
He turned around and there was my dad, the Undertaker. Undertaker gave him a chokeslam and then the last ride and crawled out of the cage  
  
Announcer: winner of this match The Undertaker!!!!  
  
Undertaker ran to me and we hugged.  
  
Taker: What you doing here..  
  
Stacy: I don't know...I remember HHH saying that he did this to me because he didn't want me to interfere and I guess I wanted to get him...so i signed myself out and here i am.  
  
Taker: Oh i am so happy that your here..  
  
Stacy: I love you  
  
Taker: I love u more my sweetheart  
  
Stacy: DAD! WATCH OUT!  
  
I pushed him out of the way and kicked HHH in the groin and he went down to his knees. Undertaker picked up HHH and rammed him into the cage 2 times. While doing that Ric came down and we fought. RVD, Edge,Bubba Ray, Spike and Rock came out and they all beat up HHH and Ric Flair until they were on the ground uncontious. They all hugged Stacy and lived happly ever after well at least for a while . 


End file.
